


Records of Corona

by Earial13



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Multiple Genres, all the feels, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earial13/pseuds/Earial13
Summary: My dumping ground for various drabbles, one shots, and the like, based on the show Tangled the Series and the movie.





	1. Ham Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably expect updates of varying lengths after an episode airs :)

It didn’t have to be good. It had to be  _perfect_.

Varian bent down to be at eye-level of the kitchen counter, holding a slice of bread aloft and carefully positioning it over the half-made ham sandwich. Satisfied that the edges were at 90 degree angles and the ham evenly placed, he smirked in satisfaction. 

“And they say there’s no science to food preparation.” He remarked to Ruddiger with a little laugh.

“Varian!” Quirin called from outside, a shade of impatience coloring his voice. “We must leave now!”

“Coming Dad!” The young alchemist called, finishing the last loving touches and wrapping the sandwiches before gingerly packing them in his satchel. He raced outside, a goofy, happy grin splitting his face.

This was going to be the best road trip ever.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Frederic fluff, father/son feels.

“Thank you, Son."

Eugene felt a warm glow spread through his chest at the King’s words, in spite of the bitter cold and wet snow seeping into his clothes. It was such a simple statement, yet it held such vast meaning for an orphan boy.

It was acceptance, belonging, a welcoming into a family he’d never had, one that he’d been a bystander of, watching longingly on the sides. True, Rapunzel was family enough, but he hadn’t realized how desperately a part of him–-that lonely six year-old part of him–-still longed for a mother and father. Until now.

He briefly wondered how his boyhood would have changed with a father figure like Frederic by his side, and what kind of man he could have become. 

He shook the thoughts aside as wishful fantasies. Whatever pain his past had held, the Fates had given him a second chance at life—literally. He wouldn’t waste it in pointless “what ifs”.

Eugene smiled in reply to Frederic, determined to be the son-in-law that the King deserved, one he would be proud to give to his daughter in marriage. But for now, it was enough to simply be his son.


	3. Date Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for Painter's Block!**   
> Eugene knows something's wrong, and he's going to figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ahead for Painter's Block, you've been warned!

Eugene couldn’t deny how Rapunzel’s harsh words had hurt him. He gazed after her swiftly retreating form in puzzlement and bewilderment.

“Something’s not right.” He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. From the top of his head, Pascal squeaked in agreement. Even though he knew Rapunzel wasn’t being herself, her vehement retort still stung a little, but what was even more painful was the knowledge that Rpaunzel was hurting. And he wasn’t helping.

“Don’t worry, Blondie.” Eugene swore grimly. “I’ll get to the bottom of whatever is going on, and I’ll fix it.”

He sighed as he climbed out of the boat and back onto the docks, deep in thought. So much for date night.

The stars were shining cheerfully, but Eugene was in no mood for the beauties of Mother Nature. Especially when said nature had recently nearly killed him and everyone he held dear. He glanced up at the castle, noting the light still on in Cassandra’s room.

She would know what was going on with Rapunzel, but that also meant he had to ask for the Dragon Lady's help.

Tough decisions. Eugene dragged a hand over his face with a groan. “For Rapunzel.” He reminded himself before setting off for the palace in a brisk jog.


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Varian villain arc-Xavier takes the alchemist under his wing and teaches him a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Tumblr post by @codynaomiswire about Xavier being a great father figure/mentor for Varian. Couldn't help myself. :3

“I still don’t see how magic could possibly be superior to the powers of modern alchemy.” Varian commented stubbornly as he and Xavier walked into the blacksmith’s shop.

Xavier merely smiled wisely, an indulgent twinkle in his eye. “The best potions and inventions come from neither magic or alchemy, but a combination of both. Just like in life, balance is key.” He gestured over to his forge where shelves of various vials and ancient tomes stocked the adjacent walls.

“Balance…” Varian murmured, looking down at his shoes as a crimson flush stained his cheeks. “I guess I ruined that balance with everything I’ve done.” He sighed in frustration, eyebrows creasing as he scuffed the stone floors. “I don’t deserve to be here.”

A heavy yet comforting hand rested on the boy’s slight shoulder, and Varian couldn’t describe the security and peace the old man’s presence brought. It was almost like being with Quirin. Varian fought back the childish tears threatening to escape his eyes at the memory of his father, emotions still too painful to probe.

“Varian,” The blacksmith hummed, crouching down to gaze into the young alchemist’s eyes. “You have been forgiven for your mistakes; the question is, will you forgive yourself?”

Varian stared into Xavier’s openly honest face, studying the lined yet gentle features that belied the power and strength beneath. The man’s eyes were twin pools of wisdom, kindness, and…acceptance.

Varian’s throat tightened, and fearing his voice would crack, he gave a short nod in response. “I will try to.” He managed after a moment of silence, swallowing his fears of rejection and insecurity as he asked in timid, halting words. “Will you help me?”

Xavier smiled reassuringly and drew the boy into a big bear hug, softly mussing the thick tangle of dark hair. “Every step of the way.”


	5. Dark Side of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Varian's gone crazy and regrets nothing. And he's a magician, err alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short AU MadScientist!Varian oneshot inspired by the artwork of the wonderful @snowprincess-artist on Tumblr, who was in turn inspired by the Loki/Odin exchange from Thor: the Dark World.
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Coheed and Cambria.

The cold iron collar bit into his neck, and Varian welcomed the pain. Pain was familiar, and it steadied him as the guards roughly pulled him into the throne room. The Captain led the little procession, and Varian couldn’t help but analyze the vulnerabilities and weaknesses that the back of the Captain’s armor presented.  _So many possibilities for destruction...._

They had taken away his goggles, ripped them from his head as if they feared the plain leather straps and lenses as much as they feared him. Now his exposed eyes burned in the harsh sunlight that filtered into the silent hall. The King was seated solemnly on his throne, with Rapunzel at his side, hands twisting in what he assumed was nervousness manifested in physical quirks.

A dark shape behind the King moved, and Varian fought the surprised grimace that sprung to his face as Quirin stepped from the shadows. The small group stopped at the foot of the dais, and Varian held his head high, daring the party to find any shreds of remorse in his gaze. He simply didn’t care anymore.

“Varian…” Quirin whispered brokenly, eyes roaming over the face of his son. Where innocence and joy had once resided, now there was only anger, bitterness, and…glee.

“Hello, Father.” Varian grinned, savoring the pained look on Quirin’s face. “Have I made you proud?” He added saucily, holding up his chained wrists and giving them a shake for emphasis.

“Please Varian, don’t make this worse.” Quirin begged, as he stepped forward hesitantly with outstretched hands, a silent plea for the return of his son.

“Define worse.” Varian snapped, striding threateningly towards his father. The guards hastily yanked on his chains, and the words were cut short as Varian choked and fell back. His bloodshot eyes glinted in the dying sunlight as he hissed and bared his teeth at the guards. “It’s not often you can train humans to act like savage beasts, well done, Your Highness.”  

Quirin stepped back as though he’d been physically struck, betrayal and dismay clouding his features. “That’s...that’s not my son.” He whispered, hanging his head in resignation.

“Enough!” Frederic thundered, his voice booming out in the cavernous room, eyes bright and fierce under bushy brows. “You have been brought here for your crimes against the Kingdom of Corona, its people, and even against its Princess. What do you have to say in your defense?” 

“One question: how long will this take? You bore me with your drivel.” Varian yawned and made a show of inspecting his nails.

“You dare to disrespect your King?” Frederic was rapidly losing his calm demeanor, his face flushing crimson as he half-rose from his throne. 

“Listen, _Fred,_ ” Varian snarled, his nonchalant façade cracking like his feeble grip on sanity. “It’s not that I don’t _love_ chatting with you about all my supposed misdeeds, except….I don’t love it. I quite loathe it, actually.”

“Your crimes are deserving of death.” Frederic reminded him with a dark glower, his words edged with steel. “And the law does not bend for sentimentality.” The latter portion was evidently directed at the Princess, who bit her lip and appeared distressed.

“Kill me then.” The alchemist replied nonchalantly, ignoring Rapunzel’s little gasp at the harsh statement. “Do you honestly think it even matters to me at this point?” 

“Varian…don’t say that, you know it’s not true.” Rapunzel managed, breaking from her father’s side and half-running towards the prisoner before the guards blocked her path. “We care, _I_ care.”

“Last I checked, Princess, your opinion didn’t matter to me.”

“Varian, this isn’t you.” Rapunzel burst out, visibly fighting back tears as she desperately attempted to reach the dying soul buried deep inside. “What’s happened to the old Varian I used to know?”

"What's happened to me?" A hollow laugh rang out across the room, and with a sudden movement and a _poof_ of smoke, the chains were on the floor and Varian was halfway to the door. He paused momentarily before anyone could react, throwing a callous smirk over his shoulder at the figures frozen in shock as he tauntingly raised a small vial of purple liquid.

“Alchemy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/comments are always appreciated! Much love. xx


End file.
